


The Concept Of The Dream Was Real Too

by imanemostan



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Disappointing ending, F/M, Frerard, M/M, Sad Ending, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan
Summary: Soulmate marks are all fun and games until you have someone's name on your wrist but they don't have yours.Soulmate AU in which your soulmates name appears on your wrist.





	

Frank woke up one morning in his apartment with his roommate Ray staring in awe at his wrist. Frank noted that his wrist hurt a little bit. Fuck that, his wrist burned. "Ray what the fuck?" Ray pointed to his wrist.

He looked down and gasped. A name was tattooed onto his wrist in cursive. _Gerard Way_. Who the fuck was Gerard Way? "Soulmate. Frank, Gerard is your soulmate! We need to find him!"

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, but Ray, I'm in no mood to find some guy."

"Some guy that you're destined to be with! Frank, you are missing your chances of ever having love!"

"I don't care."

"Here, let's look in the phone book."

Frank stared at Ray. "Who uses a phone book? We can just look through Instagram."

He typed the name on his wrist in the search bar. "Gerard Way... gerardway on Instagram..." He scrolled through his pictures. "Damn, he's cute." Frank's mouth gaped open at a selfie of Gerard's.

"Screw cute; he's hot as fuck!" He yelled. "We need to find him."

"Where does he live?"

"Ironically, here!"

"Let's find the guy!"

-

frnkieromustdie: hey, u don't know me but i have news related to you and it's important so please answer

gerardway: uh what? Lol

frnkieromustdie: do you wanna meet up somewhere?

gerardway: umm

frnkieromustdie: it deals with soulmates

gerardway: oh no

gerardway: uh ok tomorrow at noon by the cafe

-  
Frank was racing to the café, pumping with adrenaline. Fuck, he was hotter in real life. "Gerard."

"Frank?" Frank nodded, ready to reveal his wrist. "I'm sorry, but what about soulmates?" Frank pulled up his sleeve and showed it to Gerard.

"Oh... I'm sorry... But..." Gerard showed Frank his wrist, the name ' _Lindsey Ballato-Way_ ' on it. A woman with long black hair and red lips appearing behind him. She held her wrist up, Gerard's name also on it.

"Oh, sorry for wasting your time." Frank mumbled and ran to his apartment, tears spilling everywhere.

-

Frank woke up, his heartbeat was rapid. It was a dream. He glanced at Gerard in his pajamas, with that one bassist chick. He sighed. The concept of the dream was real too. Why did they go on tour with MSI?

He turned in his cot and silently started crying.


End file.
